


First Time

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Showki, baby!jooheon, firsttimeparentsshowki, marriedshowki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Inspired by that moment when Kihyun was holding Jooheon's cat and Hyunwoo was just watching them from far :D





	First Time

There’s always first time for everyone, and it’s not something unusual for people to fail their first time, scared, worries, all those negative thoughts usually come in one set for the first timer, no matter what they do, and that was how Hyunwoo’s feelings were when he became a father for the first time…

 

 

 

 

“It’s been a week, I can’t believe you still scared to touch your own son” Kihyun sighed, lightly bouncing a one-week baby on his arm, cooing softly at the soft features his first born had then

“I’m trying…” Hyunwoo sighed from far, he loves Jooheon, he loves the boy the moment the boy was born in the world, he actually carried him on that day but subsequently when the baby started to cry on his arm he passed it back to the nurse around and from then the fear just grown bigger and he hadn’t hold his baby for one week “It’s just… He is so small and fragile, and I’m so big, I’m afraid I will hurt him” Hyunwoo moved closer and sat next to Kihyun, the younger looked exhausted, the after effect from giving birth still evident on his face and how the younger moves, Hyunwoo wanted to hit himself for being a coward and not helping his spouse at all during this toughest period but at the same time the phobia he didn’t know he had overtaken his power to be the toughest one in the family “I’m sorry…” Hyunwoo looked down at the baby who was busy making incoherent sounds

“It’s ok… We are in the same boat together, I just… I know you are trying your best but I need someone to help me too, I wish I could ask our parents but they are away now and I only want you… to help me” Kihyun cradled Jooheon closer to his body, eyes staring softly at Hyunwoo knew better than to force the older when clearly it was stressing him too not being able to be the one who taking care of the family

“I promise Ki… I’m doing my best” The older said before his finger slowly caressing Jooheon’s chubby cheek made the baby smiled in delight

“He loves you” Kihyun said while watching how Jooheon’s eyes shine when Hyunwoo playing with his cheeks for the first time in a week

“And I love him too… So much…”

 

 

 

 

 

After two weeks and there were still no changes in the Son’s household, Kihyun who was busy taking care of a baby and also the house at the same time started to lose his energy, he hadn’t had proper rest ever since he got discharged from the hospital 3 days after he delivered Jooheon, he had been the one who had to wake up anytime in the night everytime Jooheon cried because Hyunwoo still didn’t dare to touch the baby, and that was how Hyunwoo found Kihyun that day after he came back from work, the sight of Kihyun soft cries alone in the bedroom broke his heart, he clenched his fist trying his best not to disturb Kihyun knew the younger needed privacy at that time and knew he didn’t want to let Hyunwoo know how stress he was by what was happening in their life. Hyunwoo closed his eyes before he moved to the nursery, Jooheon was sleeping peacefully, his long eyelashes and chubby cheeks with dimples brought smile to Hyunwoo, he loves the boy, so much, but it was still hard for him not to think of something negative whenever he holds the baby. ‘What if he gets hurt because of me?’ Hyunwoo sat next to the baby cot, eyes watching Jooheon noticed how the baby really like the mini version of him

“I wish I could hold you properly baby, I promise, soon, I will…” Hyunwoo sighed eyes gently watching their first born softly

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo didn’t realize he fell asleep next to his son’s baby cot until he heard the loud cries filled up the room, with a panic look and sweaty palm he wanted to run to Kihyun but suddenly remembered the wary looked Kihyun had these days the older didn’t have heart to disturb him, he glanced to the clock and realize Kihyun must be sleeping already he went to the baby’s alarm and turned it off so Kihyun wouldn’t hear it.

“Are you ok baby?” Hyunwoo asked watching Jooheon squirming in discomfort, Hyunwoo frowned thinking what he should do at that moment, Kihyun was the one who handled everything ever since their baby born, he had no single clue what he needed to or what he supposed to do with the crying baby. Following his instinct, he wiped off his sweaty palms and with trembling hands he managed to carry Jooheon into his embrace, patting the baby gently trying to follow what Kihyun always did and just like a magic, Jooheon stopped crying and just stared at Hyunwoo with his big eyes “Are you ok now?” Hyunwoo asked the baby again and when Jooheon gave him a wide smile it felt like every doubt, all the bad thoughts had gone through the thin air leaving him with the most magical moment in his life suddenly he had a good flashback memory of when Jooheon placed into his arms, the small baby had grown up so much in two weeks and Hyunwoo couldn’t believe how he could miss this kind of magic moment just because he was scared. Jooheon let out blabbering sounds excitedly as if he was happy when finally, his father holds him “Hey my tiny boy, from now on let’s not make your dad sad ok? Let’s always makes him happy, promise?” Hyunwoo smiled before he leaned down and kissed Jooheon’s forehead humming gently try to make the baby back to sleep.

And that was how Kihyun found his little family in the morning, Jooheon sleeping on top of Hyunwoo’s chest while the latter was sleeping soundly on top of the sofa at the nursery room. He was worried that he fell asleep soundly for the first time after weeks didn’t even hear Jooheon crying voice but when he found Hyunwoo still with his working attire sleeping with their son the worries turned into a shock but moments later the shock changed into a warm smile ‘it’s about the time’ Kihyun whispered to himself and when Jooheon suddenly opened his eyes staring at Kihyun with his big eyes and wide smile as if he was telling his dad ‘good morning’ Kihyun put his index finger on top of his lips and walked closer to his husband crouched down in front of him playing with Jooheon’s chubby cheeks and whispered to the baby ‘You did it baby, I know you are the only one who can help him, thank you’ Kihyun said before he carried Jooheon away from his still sleeping husband let the first time father sleep for a bit more didn’t forget to leave a quick gentle kiss on his lips “Thank you Hyunwoo…” Kihyun said and he left the room with excited Jooheon squirming on his arms getting ready to start their day early

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo said when Kihyun just slipped on under their thick blanket getting ready to sleep

“Hmmm?”

“Let’s make another baby again” Hyunwoo whispered to the younger and bit his ear in process

“Ya! I can’t believe you ask that when you used to be so scared of Jooheon” Kihyun rolled his eyes

“Used to, now I want more, let’s make more babies baby” Hyunwoo said, caressing Kihyun’s hand gently

“Only one more” Kihyun put up one of his fingers

“Babies” Hyunwoo pouted which nearly brought a laugh for Kihyun who was trying to be stern

“One” Kihyun didn’t change his mind

“Alright alright” Hyunwoo sighed in defeat

“Goo- Ya!!!” Kihyun screamed when suddenly Hyunwoo’s big body trapped the younger under him

“One for now, we will make more next” Hyunwoo winked and kissed Kihyun immediately silencing the protest his spouse trying to let out

 

 

 

‘see you soon baby Changkyun’


End file.
